itsjerryandharry_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Saul1337
Saul1337 '' is a Youtuber/Twitch streamer and a former Administrator of the ItsJerryandHarry server. He is often seen on the server with a Youtuber rank. Background Saul used to be an Admin for the server, but resigned on November 24th, 2014. (He also used to be a Co-Owner, but was later demoted to an Admin. The date of this is, at this time, unknown). He has been a regular helper in the ItsJerryAndHarry videos since the release of "Life of An Enderdragon." ''Life of An Enderdragon Was also the first video that Saul1337 appeared in. Personality Saul is characterized as funny, not the brightest tool and semi offensive nice guy. He is generally very easy-going, but is serious when the situation calls for it. Appearence Saul's former skin wasn't very detailed. It had a red and black shirt, which is open, showing a gray T-shirt inside. That skin had his hair and eyes remains the same, the hair being black and the eyes green and red, but didn't have the bunny ears that he has on his current skin. He wears short black pants with a very small gray color on the lower half. He doesn't have shoes. He has a detailed, low shaded gray shirt with black linings on his V-neck, but shows a little bit of his arms, and wears black shaded gloves. He wears shorter pants now, that are shaded black but has dark gray linings. His skin color remains the same like his previous skin, but a little more shaded. He has bunny ears, which are flopped, and robot ears shown on the sides of the his head. He has a heart- shaped, black angel wings on his back. Relationships *ItsJerry & ItsHarry He has a good friendship with the twins, being in almost every single of their videos. They joke together a lot during their videos. They play different minigames, like parkour, quizzes or adventure maps. He is also often acting in their Minecraft shorts, making him a regular and most active member of the crew. *WhatTheHai and PwnagePotato Though no longer active in the crew or the server, they still remain friends. Hai has joined in one of their episodes, showing a tour of his Minecraft-version real life house, and in their video playing their most recent minigame 'Minefighter', but has quit Minecraft, no longer showing much interest, though it is unknown if he is still with the ItsJerryandHarry Crew. Potato still resides in the crew, but is very inactive, only showing up in their Fartlands episodes. He no longer has a rank, yet he is somewhat of a regular member of the crew. Still, Potato plays with them in some of their playthroughs. When asked whom he was closer with Saul1337 replied that he was closer to PwnagePotato then to WhatTheHai. Trivia * For a while, his username was changed to FluffyBunny5 by Marc Watson, a Mojang employee, for changing to an inappropriate name "f*cksh*tb*tch". This caused a huge drama on twitter and Saul1337 actually changed the ToS (Terms of service) on changing names. * Link to the conversation between Saul1337 and Marc Wastson. https://twitter.com/MojangSupport/status/562997241917755393 * Saul has publicly stated that he is dating a fellow ex-staff member of the J&H server. Category:Video Participants Category:Youtuber (Rank) Category:Former server staff members